Blood Ties
by greeneyedqueen2415
Summary: in a world where they thought they were the only un-humans queens, new enemies, races, friendships, family and battles will be discovered. will they have a truce? is hagi who we really though he was? diva knows?   1st fan fiction please read!


A ear splitting battle cry echoed in the stage of the new yorkian theatre. Two identical shadows danced in the dark the only way to distinguish them were two pairs of shining ice blue and blood red eyes. They went in for the kill. Two women. Two sisters. Two enemies. Two inmortals. Two blood drinkers. Two queens. One blood It was the end the final battle, one would die and the other woulod survive. It was fate. Or so he thougt…

This was it. It all came down to it, she was going to die and she was taking her little sister with her. Sister. Blood sister. Blood that was lethal venom to each other. They were meant to kill each other, it, after all was in their blood thought the chevalier while his queen ran her thumb over her thumb. Blood flowed from the injury to the blade of the sword dripping at the end. To end everybody's suffering she thought. Across the room the blue queen imitated her sister's actions. He knew the blue eyed beauty had her reason to kill the being she had loved so much. In the past saya had been every thing to her, company in the solitude, light in the dark, her first and real friend. He knew she will forever be grateful for the freedom saya gave her.

Her resolution into killing her sister came from the fact that saya intended to kill every single chiropteran including herself or even more important to diva, her baby daughters. Now, don't get him wrong, he isn't trying to make her seem like some kind of saint. He knew there were other factors like the hate, the resentment and even insanity from many years of an endless battle, murdered chevaliers, years in a tower, injuries, pain and blood.

It had always come to his attention that whenever saya mentioned chiropteran eradication she never seemed to include him. Whether it was because after so many years together she couldn't phantom his death, because she was afraid he would stop following her as her loyal servant if she did or because deep inside of her she knew he wasn't one of them, he wasn't sure. When hagi thought about "one of them" he didn't meant human or even chiropteran. He was something different. Something powerful. Something _ancient._

He was brought from his musings by the sound of clashing metal. It has begun he thought as he took his place alongside Nathan. The two queens striked at the same time swords clashed, they pushed, twirled and jumped back. The two vampires were twins yet they looked so different. Saya had a slim and toned. Despite her years she was still physically sixteen so she had a small yet curvy body. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had short black hair. She had dark burgundy eyes that showed all her emotions. At the moment Said eyes shined blood red as they did every time she became engaged in battle. He could describe saya in to words fiery passion. No thing more nothing less. Now, how to describe diva in two words_, that_ was his problem. He had never personally met her but she seemed so _disconcerting._ All opposites at the same time, so childish and mature, so strong an so fragile, so innocent yet so very cruel. She was like a rose he decided, the red bright (or this case blue) petals seduced you, making you be oblivious to the thorns. The best words to describe diva were innocent seduction. She just like his queen had lean and curvy body. Her skin was almost as pale as his owns. Her long dark black hair flowed from her shoulders to her back ending just below her bottom. Her usually cold stormy blue eyes glowed in the dark making them seem as two icy lights.

Both queens were already weakened from all their fighting this was the last blow .you could practically fell the tension in the air. An ear-splitting howl quieted all the sound around the setting though not for what was expected. Both queens stood there motionless blades barely centimeters away from each other. They both stared at the seats were all the chiropterans had made a path directing to a woman. The woman had deep red hair and jade green eyes. She had aristocratic factions and an authoritarian air. She wore a royal black gown with gold threads and jewelry. She was the epitome of wild beauty… and Hagi had seen her one to many times, she, after all was one of his many wives. The red hair walked forward with catlike grace. She gave him a quick glance thick with emotion but nothing else. He allowed the tiniest of smiles to curl in his face. She knew he didn't want to be exposed but it made him wonder what could be so important for her to come warn him. Or better phrased the chiropteran queens? He decided he wouldn't have to wait long as he watched the scene in front of him.

Both vampires gave the smallest of nods to each other in an unspoken understanding, a momentary truce until this intruder was disposed of. Blade pointed at the woman saya asked "who are you?" "And what are you doing here?" finished diva. The woman gave them a small smile and said "no need to be so wary I shall do no harm. As for whom I am Moriyanna-she the first lycanthrope queen but you can call me Maya and I have come to warn you." Both queens stood with gob smacked expressions in their faces. Once again it was saya who spoke "lycanthropes as in… as in were… _Werewolves?" "_well yes of course do you really believed you were the only non-humans out there?" she said mockingly. "So ignorant" she snorted. Apparently diva didn't like that comment at all and answered "and just who are you to judge? Besides don't you think you are sidestepping the original theme? Warning you know?"Maya softly shacked her head and chuckled lowly " so impatient". She sighed and started her speech.

"Before I warn you I going to give you little background information so that everything might be understandable to you. In the beginnings of the world when there wad no fire no dinosaurs no animal no continents one single being existed. His name was far too complex for any mortal or immortal to ever pronounce so the true immortals have dubbed him kronos or tempus. Kronos created the first seven species the true immortals, the vampires, the lycanthropes, the demons, the veelas, the blood maidens( yes thats your kind) and the humans. Now the only information relevant at this moment is about the demon wars. The demons are beings created from dark energy and they take the characteristics of certain animals. They are extremely strong, fast and violent moreover they have special talents cording to the animal they incarnate."

"They are evil in its purest form. Never letting a pray escape, they will hunt and chase until their deaths and you my little queens..."

"Are the prey."


End file.
